Falling for the Wolf
by Elizon
Summary: Modern Inuyasha fic were Koga falls in love with someone other than Kagome. Pairings: Sesshomaru and Kagome, InuYasha and Kikyo, Miroku and Sango, and Koga and OC.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Hello! Okay, so this is my first InuYasha fic. So excuse me if there are some errors here and there.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I came up with this idea from a dream I had.

Hope you like it. I will try to post often, but I have 2 kids to chase after. Please read and review. Offer ideas if you like. Criticize if you must. Like previously stated this is first InuYasha fic. Just keep that in mind.

Falling for the Wolf

Chapter 1

Hi, my names Aurora Chiara, Rory for short, and up until recently I was your average high school student. That is until today when, me and my friends graduated.

*FLASH*

My eyes were temporarily blinded by my mom's and my friend's mom's as they snapped photos of us all in our cap and gowns. I was standing between my best friend InuYasha and our other friend Miroku. On InuYasha's left stood his girlfriend Kikyo and her twin sister, Kagome. And on Miroku's right stood his girlfriend Sango and our friend Koga.

I've known all of them since I was in grade school, except InuYasha, we grew up as next door neighbors. We met when we were three. I was playing out in my front yard when he walked over and took my doll out of my hand. I yelled at him to give it back, but he just stuck his tongue out at me and ran away. I proceeded to chase him around the yard until his older brother Sesshomaru stepped in to help. He was five at the time. Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha, took the doll from him and handed it back to me. He told InuYasha to apologize and after a few minutes, InuYasha grudgingly did say he was sorry. And the three of us have been friends ever since.

After what felt like a hundred photos, InuYasha growled, thoroughly annoyed. "Alright, Mom!" That's enough pictures."

Izayoi laughed at her son's out burst, but lowered the camera. "Fine, InuYasha. Just one more with you and Rory by yourselves,"she said.

InuYasha and I rolled our eyes but complied with his mother's wish. InuYasha put his arm around my shoulder and we smiled for hopefully the last photo of the day. After Izayoi and my mom took the picture, InuYasha's father, InuTaisho took us all out for lunch.

* * *

The next morning InuYasha and I were sitting in the backyard under the sakura tree.

I lay down on the grass and looked up at the clouds. "We should do something fun this summer, InuYasha."

He looked over at me and flopped down on the grass next to me, his white hair falling around him as he did so. "Feh, like what?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, just something fun before we head off to college in the fall."

We lay in silence for a few minutes thinking. Neither of us coming up with any good ideas. The wind blew through the trees causing the wind chimes hanging in the tree to tinkle their soft music. All of the sudden InuYasha sat up startling me.

"I got it!" he exclaimed. "We can go to my families beach house. It'll be fun. You, me, Kikyo, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Koga. All of us just relaxing on the beach. Plus there is an amusement park nearby." InuYasha stood up, pulling me up with him. "Go back your bags," he said, pushing me towards my house. "I'll call everyone and tell them to meet here at my house," he called as he disappeared through the back door of his house.

I shook my head and went inside to pack. "Hey Mom, where's the big suitcase?" I called from the hall closet.

"It's in the attic, Rory," she said coming up behind me.

"Oh, thanks," I said as I went up to get it.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked as I lugged the suitcase into my room and plopped it on my bed.

"InuYasha invited me to go with him to the beach house with our friends."

My mom raised her eyebrow at me as if saying 'Did you forget something?'

"Oh yeah, sorry. Mom, is it alright if I go with InuYasha and my friends to the beach house?" I restated.

My mom nodded her head, "Yes, and have fun, Rory."

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

An hour and a half later I was packed and waiting on the front porch with InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango. Finally, we saw Koga's jeep wrangler come down the street. It stopped at the side of the road and Kikyo jumped out as InuYasha helped get her bag out of the back. Miroku, Sango, and of course Kikyo were all riding with InuYasha. Which left me and Kagome to ride down with Koga. As Sango and I dragged my suitcase over to Koga's jeep and hefted it in the back, Kagome moved from the front seat to the back.

"Uh, Kagome don't you want to ride up front?" Koga asked turning around to look at her.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope, I'm fine back here." Kagome turned to look at me as Sango walked over to InuYasha's car. "You can take the front seat, Rory."

"Okay," I said as I climbed up in the front seat and pulled my waist length brown up into a ponytail, cause Koga had the top down on the jeep.

As I buckled my seat belt InuYasha pulled up next to us and leaned out the window.

"Hey, you mangy wolf meet you there," InuYasha yelled and took off.

Koga growled and speed off after him.

Two hours later we pulled into the driveway of the beach house. As soon as Koga threw the jeep in park, I jumped out, happy to stretch my legs. I walked around to the back of the jeep and tried to pull my suitcase out.

"I think you might have packed too much, Rory," Kagome said, easily pulling her duffel out of the back.

"Here," Koga said coming up beside me. "Let me help." He picked it up easily and walked towards the house with it.

When we entered the house, we saw that apparently, we wouldn't have the house to ourselves. Sitting on the couch looking at us over the top of his book sat InuYasha's old brother, Sesshomaru. He didn't say anything just raised an eyebrow at us and closed his book, standing up. Everyone went to go put their bags away in their rooms, except for me since Koga still held my bag.

"Hey, Rory, where do you want me to put your bag?" Koga said.

"Up the stairs second door on the right," I said smiling up at him.

"Okay,"he muttered as he walked up the stairs.

"Thanks, Koga," I said to his retreating form. Once he was upstairs I turned back to Sesshomaru. "Hi, Maru long time no see. So this is where you were yesterday instead of at me and InuYasha's graduation?"

He nodded.

I shook my head and smiled walking across the room towards him. "What are you reading?" I said taking the book from him and looking at the title. " _Pride and Prejudice_? I never pegged you for a Jane Austen fan, Maru."

"It's on my English Lit summer reading list, other ways I wouldn't be reading it," he said nonchalantly, as he took the book back.

"You could have asked me to borrow my copy that way you wouldn't have had to buy it."

He shrugged as InuYasha and the others came back downstairs.

End of Chapter 1

a/n: How did I do? Be nice, please. I know this first chapter was a little boring but bear with me. We'll get to the romance and excitement all in good time, promise. Please R+R

Jenna Nyne


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Hey everyone. So hope you liked the first chapter. Here is a little information on our favorite half-demon and his friends. Firstly, even though InuYasha and Koga are friends the name calling from the series is still going to happen, mainly cause I find it funny. And secondly, Rory referring to Sesshomaru as Maru. She is the only one he allows to call him this seeing as he views her as a little sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

Chapter 2

After a quick lunch, everyone changed into their bathing suits and went outside to enjoy the warm afternoon sun. While Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango played beach volleyball, InuYasha and Koga went into the ocean to see how far the other could swim. I rolled my eyes at their competitiveness and settled myself on the beach blanket next to Sesshomaru, both of us reading our own copies of _Pride and Prejudice._ When Sesshomaru noticed the title of the book I was reading, he raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled at him and shrugged, opened the book to the first page and began reading the story that I had read several times. An hour later, I was completely engrossed in the world of the Bennet sisters, when a shadow fell upon my book. I looked up to see Koga standing over me, ocean water dripping from his long hair.

"Rory, how are you supposed to enjoy the beach with your nose stuck in a book all day?" he asked.

I glared up at him as I placed the bookmark in my book and closed it. "For your information, Koga, I am enjoying the beach. I'm working on my tan."

He was silent for a minute and gave me a mischievous smile. "Why don't you go for a swim, you look a little warm?"

Before I could even open my mouth to reply, I felt someone grab my ankles as Koga grabbed my arms. I looked back at my feet and saw InuYasha grinning mischievously at me. As they started to carry me towards the ocean, I shrieked in protest and tried to wriggle out of their grasp but to no avail. Once they were satisfied that they had carried me far enough, Koga looked at InuYasha who nodded. They started swinging me back and forth, on the count of three they released my wrists and ankles. I flew through the air for a few seconds then landed with a splash in the ocean. When I broke the surface of the water, I heard laughing behind me. Turning around in the waist-high water, I saw InuYasha and Koga laughing their heads off. And back on the shore Kikyo, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were laughing too. Even Sesshomaru had a smile on his face.

"You two think you're real funny, don't you?" I asked as I walk over to where InuYasha and Koga stood.

They didn't say anything, just continued to laugh.

"Fine, let's see how you like it," I muttered under my breath. "Take this!" I said as I splashed both of them in the face.

They stopped laughing and stood looking at me for a brief moment as I laughed at the look on their faces. Then Koga and InuYasha started splashing me back. Soon everyone was splashing in the water even Sesshomaru joined in. After a while, we all went inside to have dinner.

* * *

Later that evening after the sun began to descend towards the horizon, we decided to have a small fire on the beach near the house. As the first of the stars winked down at us from the darkening sky, I looked out across the beach.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, pointing at something down the beach a ways from us.

Everyone turned and look in the direction I indicated.

"It looks like a child," Sango said after a minute.

InuYasha stood up and growled. "I smell blood, a lot of it."

Sesshomaru and Koga nodded, clearly smelling it as well. Just then the child collapsed on the beach several yards away from us. We all rushed over to the child. Once we were closer, we saw that it was a young girl around the age of six.

Kikyo bent down and checked the girl's pulse. "She's alive, but badly injured. InuYasha, quickly and carefully take her into the house."

InuYasha nodded and gently scooped the little girl up in his arms and ran back to the house, the rest of us right behind him. Once inside the house, InuYasha laid the girl in the only available bed left and stepped back so Kikyo and Kagome could tend to the girl's wounds. After they finished healing the more serious wounds, they bandaged the minor cuts and scrapes. As they were finishing putting the final bandage in place, the girl's eyes fluttered open. She looked around at all of us fearfully.

"Don't be afraid, little one," Kikyo said, soothingly. "My sister and I healed your wounds."

Kagome nodded and gave the girl a smile. "Can you tell us your name?"

The girl looked at all of us again. "R–Rin. It's Rin," she muttered before she lost conciseness again.

Kagome pulled a blanket over Rin's small frame as we all left the bedroom quietly, and went downstairs.

"What do you think happened to her?" Sango asked as she and Miroku sat down on the couch.

"Well, there's one way we can find out," Kagome said. "InuYasha, do you think you and Koga could follow her scent back to where she from? Maybe her parents are out there looking for her."

"Yeah, sure Kagome," InuYasha said walking to the door. "Come on you scrawny wolf, let's get going."

"Just try and keep up, Mutt Face," Koga said, running past InuYasha.

InuYasha growled and followed Koga out into the night. After they had gone, Kikyo and Kagome went to change their clothes since they had gotten blood on them. Miroku and Sango stayed on the couch. And Sesshomaru and I walked outside to wait on the porch for InuYasha and Koga's return.

We were silent for a time, both of us listen to the sound of the waves break upon the shore. After a while, I saw Sesshomaru shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

"When are those two going to grow up?" he said.

I laughed a little and leaned against the rail of the porch. "They're actually more grown up than you think, Maru. I really think all the competitiveness and name-calling is the way InuYasha and Koga express their friendship for each other."

He didn't respond, just stared off towards the sound of the waves on the dark ocean.

* * *

An hour later found us all on the porch as InuYasha and Koga returned.

"What did you find?" Miroku asked.

"Feh, nothing good," InuYasha huffed.

"What do you mean InuYasha?" I asked.

"What he means is we followed the girl's scent into the forest. Apparently, Rin and her parents were camping, but they got attacked by a bear or something. It killed both of her parents. I don't know how Rin managed to get away, the place was trashed," Koga explained.

"Uh...We found a stuffed dragon and some of Rin's stuff in this backpack, though," InuYasha said as he held up a backpack.

"I'll take it, InuYasha," I said and he handed it over.

I quietly slipped into Rin's room to check on her. She was sleeping peacefully, curled up next to her pillow. I smiled and put the stuffed dragon next to her in bed. Then a thought occurred to me. What if she woke up in the middle of the night and got scared? She wasn't concise very long, she might not remember us helping her. I nodded my head, my mind made up, as I sat down in the big comfy chair in her room. I would stay in here tonight just in case she woke up. To pass the time I decided to read some of _Pride and Prejudice_. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew someone was gently shaking my arm. I looked around startled and met Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

He smiled down at me. "Have you been in here since last night?" he whispered.

I nodded, stifling a yawn. "Yeah, I was worried that if Rin woke up that she wouldn't remember how she got here and she would get scared," I whispered back. "What time is it?"

He nodded understandingly. "It's four in the morning. Go to bed Rory, I'll stay in here with her for awhile."

"Are you sure, Maru?" I asked, stifling another yawn.

He nodded again. So I stood up and stretched a little. I muttered a thank you to him and shuffled down the hall to my soft bed.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

a/n: So I wasn't going to put Rin in this story, but I decided to anyway cause I like the father/daughter relationship between her and Sesshomaru. Anyway thanks for reading and if you like or didn't like please leave a comment below. Tell me how I can improve my story. What would you like to see happen? Or any thoughts you have on this story, I would love to hear them. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 3

* * *

I awoke a couple hours later to the sound of my door creaking open. Then it closed and someone padded across the room and stopped beside my bed. I rolled onto my right side and opened my eyes to see a smiling Rin looking at me.

I smiled back and sat up. "Good morning, Rin. Are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "Yeah, much better. But my dress is ripped."

I nodded. "Well, how about we wash the dirt off your face, arms, and legs. Then we'll see if we can find you something to wear until we can buy you some new clothes."

She smiled at me and ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later a freshly bathed Rin sat next to me at the sewing machine and watched excitedly as I quickly transformed an old shirt into a cute dress. Thirty minutes later the dress was done and Rin put it on. I laughed as she twirled around a few times. Then she ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Rory!" she exclaimed, letting go of me and twirling around again.

"You're welcome, Rin," I said as I clipped a matching bow in her dark hair. "Now how about some breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" She exclaimed as I lead the way downstairs to the kitchen.

I grabbed each of us a pack of pop-tarts, a cup of coffee for me, and a juice box for Rin. Then we went out on the porch.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, running over to him. "Do you like my dress? Rory made it for me."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and gave her a small smile. "It's very pretty, Rin. I hope you thanked Rory for making it."

"Mm-hmm," she nodded.

"Good, now go eat your breakfast," he said.

I grabbed one of my pop-tarts and my coffee and walked over to stand next to Sesshomaru.

"Did you make that out of one of my shirts?" he asked after a minute of silence.

I smiled at him. "Yeah. Sorry, I should have asked you first."

"It's fine. It looks better on her anyway."

I looked over at him, sensing a strong bond had formed between him and Rin. "She's a sweet girl."

He nodded. "Yes, she is. I got to know her very well this morning after I sent you to bed." He said as he looked out across the beach.

I followed his gave and saw that he was looking at Kagome as she meditated on a large rock with Kikyo.

"Sesshomaru, we've been friends since we were kids. I know you like Kagome, why don't you just tell her how you feel."

Sesshomaru glanced at me out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. I could see in his eyes that he was battling with his feelings.

"I know you have a difficult time expressing your feelings Sesshomaru," I said as I placed a gentle hand on his arm. "But if you never tell her how you feel, and you let this opportunity pass you by. Then someone else might tell her that they like her. And she'll never know how much you care for her." I looked away from Sesshomaru to see Kagome and Kikyo walking back towards the house. "It looks like they're done, so go talk to her. Now's as good a time as any."

He turned and looked at me. "Since when did you become so intuitive?"

I looked at him over the rim of my coffee mug and shrugged.

He smiled at me. "Thank you for being such a good friend, Rory." He gave a heavy sigh as he started walking towards Kagome.

I watched as Sesshomaru approached Kagome, he motioned down the beach. Kagome smiled and nodded and they walked off down the beach together. I smiled to myself as I watched them walk away.

"What was that all about?" Kikyo asked as she came to stand next to me.

"Maru is going to tell Kagome how he feels about her," I told her as I broke off a piece of my pop-tart.

"Well, it's about time," she said smiling as she watched the two of them.

As we watched them, Kagome threw her arms around Sesshomaru and hugged him as he hugged her back. Then they walked back towards the house hand in hand.

* * *

That afternoon Sesshomaru, Kagome, Rin, and I drove into town to buy Rin new clothes. An hour later we left the store with several bags of clothes.

"I'm starving. How about we get some lunch before we head back?" Kagome said as we walked out of the store.

"Well there is a small cafe down the street," Sesshomaru said.

"Great. You two take Rin and go get a table. I 'll take the bags to the car and meet you guys there in a few minutes," I said, taking the bags of clothes.

"Alright," Sesshomaru said as he handed me the keys. "Come along, Rin."

I watched as Rin took hold of each of their hands and the three of them walked off down the street. After they were out of sight, I turned the opposite direction and made my way back to the car. Halfway to the car the bags slipped out of my hands and fell to the ground. I sighed and knelt down to pick them up.

"May I offer you some assistance?" a deep voice said.

I looked up to see a tall man with long dark hair standing in front of me.

"No, that's fine. I can manage," I said as I stood up trying to hold the many bags in my hands.

"I insist," he said, taking half the bags from me before they slipped from my fingers.

I smiled. "Thank you. I was trying to take them back to the car."

He nodded. "Well, then, lead the way."

We fell into step beside each other as we made our way to the car. After we placed the bags in the trunk, I turned towards him.

"Thank you again for your help," I said.

"My pleasure. My name is Naraku," he said extending a hand to me.

"I'm Rory," I responded taking his hand shaking it.

"Very nice to meet you," Naraku said. "Would you care to go to lunch with me?"

"Oh, thank you but my friends are waiting for me."

"Hm. Well, maybe some other time then."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I hope to see you around, Rory," Naraku said and turned around and walked away.

After lunch, we drove back to the house. We were barely through the door when InuYasha rushed in the back door.

"Hey InuYasha," I said.

"Hey, guys! There's going to be a party tonight a few house down. You wanna go?" He asked everyone.

"Sounds like fun," Miroku said.

"Yeah, but what about Rin?" I asked.

"I'll stay with her," Kagome said.

* * *

Later that evening all of us, with exception of Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Rin, headed down the beach. There were a lot of people already at the party around the huge bonfire, many drinking beer, and various alcohol. And off to one side, there was a DJ. Once we arrived Koga went off to flirt with a girl in a bikini top and very short shorts, while the rest of us went and danced. After a few minutes of dancing, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw the man from earlier today.

"Naraku, hi," I shouted over the music.

"I was hoping I'd see you here," he shouted back. "Here, I brought you a drink for you."

"Thanks," I said taking the cup from him.

An hour and a few drinks later, Naraku grabbed my hand and started pulling me away from the party.

"Come on let's take a walk. The music is starting to give me a headache," he said, leading me further down the beach.

After we had walked a ways down the beach, we stopped and sat down on the sand. All the sudden I felt Naraku's hand brush up my leg toward the hem of my dress and his mouth descended on mine.

I pushed him away. "Naraku, stop. I don't know you enough to be doing this."

"Well let's get to know each other better then," he said giving me an evil smile as he pinned my hands above my head and pushed my dress up to waist.

"No, please stop!" I cried, but he ignored me and started to kiss me roughly as his hand explored my body. I managed to turn my head away from his assault on my lips. "InuYasha! Koga! Anyone HELP!" I shouted.

A few seconds later, I felt the weight of Naraku's body thrown off of me. I looked up and saw InuYasha and Koga standing next to me. And running up behind them were Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo.

"Keep your filthy hands off of her," InuYasha growled.

Sango knelt down next to me while Kikyo helped me fix my dress.

"Are you alright, Rory?" Sango asked.

I nodded as she and Kikyo helped me up.

Naraku stood up and brushed himself off. "What's the matter? It's a party, I was only having some fun," he drawled.

Miroku stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I don't think the lady is interested in that sort of fun."

"Come on let's head back to the party," InuYasha said putting a protective arm around my shoulders. "Are you sure you're alright, Rory?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you and Koga," I said smiling at them. "Right now I just want a drink."

* * *

End of Chapter 3

a/n: Thanks for reading and if you like or didn't like please leave a comment below. Tell me how I can improve my story. Or any thoughts you have on this story, I would love to hear them. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 4

The warm sun poured in through the open window, as the ocean breeze played across my face. I opened my eyes to the bright light of morning and immediately shut them, blocking out the harsh light. I buried my face in the pillow trying to ignore the immense pain in my head from my hangover and tried to fall back asleep. Just as I was starting to drift off to sleep, I felt something flop across my waist. I opened my eyes, instantly awake and alert, and looked down to see a tan arm laying across my waist.

I screamed, causing my mysterious bed partner to wake up, as I pushed the arm off my waist.

Seconds later, I heard doors opening down the hall and footsteps rushing towards my room. Then I heard my door burst open.

"Rory! What's wrong?" I heard InuYasha's voice.

I sat up in bed to look at him and felt a breeze blow across my chest. Glancing down at myself I saw that I wasn't wearing any clothes. I shrieked again and pulled the sheet up to my chest.

"InuYasha, get out!" I yelled.

He blushed, embarrassed, and quickly left the room. Before the door shut I caught a glimpse of everyone out in the hall.

After the door closed, I felt the person in the bed next to me shift. I looked over and was shocked to see Koga next to me. He sat up revealing himself to be naked as well.

I stared at him in silence for a minute then said. "Did... Did we...um...You know?" I asked pointing from me to him a few times.

Koga scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "It looks that way."

I groan and covered my face with my hands. "That's not how I wanted my first time to go. Real nice, Rory, some drunken night you can't even remember."

Koga sighed then gently pulled my hands away from my face and held them in his, "Look, Rory, I'm sorry your first time had to happen like that. And if I could go back and change it I would, because you deserve a memorable first time."

We were silent again for a few minutes, my hands still in his.

"Rory, this isn't how I was planning on doing this, but I've been meaning to for awhile. But hadn't cause I was worried it would ruin out friendship."

"Koga, what are you trying to say?"

"I like you, Rory, I have for a while. And I was thinking, only if you want to, we could try dating and see where this takes us," Koga said, looking into my eyes.

"Wait if you like me, then who was that girl you were talking to last night?"

"That was my cousin, Luna," he explained.

I nodded looking into his blue eyes for a minute then nodded. "Okay, Koga, let's try it."

We sat in the bed for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the ocean waves outside. After a few minutes, I got up out of bed and walked across the room to the bathroom, still clutching the sheet around my body. Realizing Koga was following me, I stopped just inside the bathroom door and turned around.

"What do you you're doing, Koga?"

"Thought we were going to take a shower."

I shook my head. "No, _we_ are not taking a shower. _I_ am taking a shower by myself."

Koga shrugged, "Why we've already seen each other naked and slept together. So, what's the big deal?"

I glared at him. "Yeah, we slept together and saw each other naked. But not like we remember any of last night, or at least I don't." I sighed. "Look, Koga, you know I've never had a serious relationship before. I just...I just wanna take it slow."

His eyes softened in understanding, "I'm sorry, Rory. You're right, let's take it slow," he said leaning forward and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet you downstairs," he said, before walking out of the room.

* * *

After a quick shower, I towel dried my hair and left it down to cascade down my back. Once I had dried off, I put my swimsuit on then put on a pair of shorts and a tank top on over my bikini. Then I went downstairs.

It's quiet. I thought as I walked into the kitchen to find Koga pouring a cup of coffee.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him.

" Well, InuYasha and Kikyo went out for breakfast. Kagome and Sesshomaru took Rin to the zoo. And Miroku and Sango went on a hike in the woods."

"So, it's just you and me here?"

"Yup," he responded as he set two plates of ham and cheese omelets and toast and two cups of coffee down on the table.

"You cooked breakfast?" I asked giving him a confused look.

Koga shrugged and smiled at me. "Yeah, I can cook, I just don't do it much."

I nodded as I took a bite of my omelet. "This is really good. You're a good cook, Koga."

He smiled. "Thanks, Rory. And if you ever tell Dog-boy, you will be in very big trouble."]

* * *

After breakfast, I grabbed my book and started to walk outside.

"Hey, Rory, how about we go do something instead of just sitting around here all day?" Koga suggested.

I glanced over my shoulder at him. "What did you have in mind, Koga?"

He shrugged. "I didn't really have any ideas. Let's just take a walk and see where we end up."

We left the house and walked down the beach, along the shore. The waves rolling gently over our feet. As we walked Koga reached over and took my hand in his. Eventually, our walk lead us to the sea cliffs.

"Hey let's go cliff jumping, Rory," Koga said as he looked at the cliffs.

"I don't know Koga. It's really high," I said a little scared.

"Come on it'll be fun." Koga could tell I still wasn't convinced and smiled at me. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you," he said as he held out a hand to me.

I bit my bottom lip apprehensively but took his out-stretched hand. He grinned as he pulled me up on his back and took off running up to the top of the cliff. Once we reached the top of the cliff he set me back on my feet.

"Koga, I'm still not sure about this," I said as I looked down at the water far below us.

Koga sighed. "If it will make you feel better, we'll jump together," he said as he grabbed my hand.

I smiled at him, grateful for his hand holding mine. We walked to the edge of the cliff and counted to three, then jumped. Koga and I fell through the air, hitting the water at the same time, still holding hands. When we surfaced, Koga pulled me towards him and held me in his arms.

"See told you it would be fun. And just as I promised, I didn't let anything happen to you," he said as he held me close to his muscular chest.

I smiled at him. "You were right, Koga, that was fun. Thank you for getting me to step outside of my comfort zone," I said then gave him a quick kiss.

He smiled and began to swim towards shore with me still in his arms.

* * *

Back on the beach in front of the house, Koga and I lay on a blanket together. Koga rolled on his side and propped himself up on one elbow as his other hand came up to caress my cheek. I smiled contentedly at his touch and leaned into it.

"Hey, you guys!"

We looked up at the sound of InuYasha's voice and saw him and the others walking towards us.

"What's up?" I asked blushing slightly as they all looked at me and Koga.

"Not much, you love birds. We just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for dinner with us," InuYasha said.

"Sure just let me change my clothes," I said as I rushed inside.

After I changed clothes, I met everyone downstairs and we all went out for a nice sushi dinner.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

a/n: Thanks for reading and if you like or didn't like please leave a comment below. What do you think will happen next? Tell me how I can improve my story. Or any thoughts you have on this story, I would love to hear them. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: I forgot to mention, I don't know much about Japan, so this story will be set in Myrtle Beach,  
South Carolina and Columbia, South Carolina. With that said, on with chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

Chapter 5

One bright sunny morning, a few days later, I was lounging across my bed reading when I heard someone knock on the door frame of my open door. Glancing up I saw Koga leaning against the door frame smiling at me. I smiled back as I put the bookmark in the book and sat up.

"Hi, Koga?" I said as he walked over to me.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me to the amusement park?"

I got up on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck. "That sounds really fun. I'd love to go on a date with you, Koga."

"Great, well let's get going, then."

Koga and I went downstairs and were just about out the door when InuYasha's voice called out to us from the couch.

"Hey, where you guys going?"

"Koga and I are going to the amusement park," I replied.

"That sounds like fun. We should all go," InuYasha suggested.

"I don't think so, Dog-Breath, I'm taking Rory there on a date. As in our first official date," Koga said clenching his fists at his side. Upset that InuYasha had just invited himself and the others to tag along on our date.

Realizing just how upset Koga was becoming, I walked over to him and put my hand on his chest. "It's okay, Koga. I don't mind if they come. Besides it might be more fun in a large group."

He looked down at me, "You sure?"

I nodded.

He sighed. "Okay."

* * *

Once that was settled we all drove across town to the amusement park. When we arrived the smell fried food was all around. Food stands were set up here and there. There were prize games and small shops and stands selling all sorts of merchandise. And many, many rides.

"Man, everything smells so good! Let's get something to eat!" InuYasha said as soon as the scent of all the food hit his highly sensitive demon nose.

I shook my head as I walked between Koga, who had his arm around my shoulders, and Sesshomaru, who was holding Rin's small hand in his larger one.

"InuYasha, you just ate breakfast," Sesshomaru said, indifferently.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru! Nobody asked you!" InuYasha snarled back.

At this, I jumped between the two brothers, like I always have when they've fought over the years. "InuYasha, Sesshomaru is right, you did just eat. So, why don't we go on some rides and eat later?"

InuYasha growled and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

After a few hours of riding roller coasters and other rides, InuYasha wasn't the only one hungry anymore. So, we went to lunch at the Rain Forest Cafe. When we walked in, Rin's eyes lit up in excitement. Once everyone was finished eating, we walked around the gift shop for a little bit then left and headed to the arcade. While the others played some of the games, Koga and I took some pictures in the photo booth. We took a photo of us smiling. The next one was us looking at each other. The third picture we made a heart with our hands. And the final photo, Koga leaned in and kissed me.

After the machine stopped taking pictures, we continued to kiss. And that's how InuYasha found us, with our lips locked in a passionate kiss.

"Hey guys," InuYasha said as he pushed the curtain aside. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." He apologized, face red with embarrassment, and turned to leave.

"InuYasha, wait," I called out to him.

"Yeah?" he replied turning back to look at me.

"Go get everyone else and we can take a group picture."

He nodded and walked off to find the others. Once they got back a few minutes later we all crammed into the photo booth. We to one photo of us all smiling and the rest were silly.

Laughing, we left the arcade and went on more rides. We left the park around seven o'clock and went back to the house.

* * *

Once we got to the house, Koga went out for a run, so I went up to my room to read. An hour or so later Koga walked into my room and sat down beside me on the bed.

I closed the book and looked at him. "What have you been up to for the last hour?" I asked him.

He smiled at me as he laced his finger with mine and kissed the back of my hand. "Not much." He paused. "It's a beautiful night, let's go for a walk."

I smiled at him. "Okay."

We walked along the shore, the waves rolling over out bare feet. The full moon and the stars shined down upon us as we walked hand-in-hand. After a while, we came upon a campfire with a blanket laid out beside it. Koga led me to the blanket and we sat down.

"What do you think?" Koga asked.

"You did this for me?" I asked, smiling at him.

He nodded. "I wanted to do something special for you since our date turned into a group trip. Do you like it?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do. I've liked everything about today. Today was a wonderfully perfect first date."

"Good, I'm glad you had fun," Koga said and leaned in and gave me a kiss.

I smiled and laid back on the blanket to look up at the stars. Koga smiled down at me and laid down beside me. We laid there beside each other just staring up at the stars, neither if us talking for a long time.

After a while, Koga rolled over on his stomach and propped himself up on one elbow and looked at me. "Hey, Rory, tell me something about yourself."

I turned my head to look at him and laughed. "Like what? We've been friends since we were seven."

He shrugged and smiled at me. "There's got to be something, something even Dog-Boy doesn't know."

"Well, I guess there is one thing that I haven't told anyone, not even InuYasha or Sesshomaru," I said quietly as I looked back up at the stars. I took a breath and continued. "You know how I've always said I wanted to be a teacher?"

I saw Koga nod his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, that's only half true. Yes, I want to be a teacher, but what I really want to do is be a writer."

"A writer, like for a newspaper?" Koga asked.

I shook my head. "No, more like books."

Koga stared at me for a few minutes. "So do it?"

I shook my head again. "No, I couldn't."

"Yes, you could. If it would make you happy, you should do it."

"But what if I'm no good? What if my book doesn't get published?" I questioned sitting up, almost forgetting Koga was beside me.

Koga sat up beside me, reached up and turned my head to face him. "Rory, if you weren't good, you probably wouldn't have this dream. And even if you aren't good and don't get published at least you tried. Instead of going through life wondering, 'What if I would have tried?' "

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "Thanks, Koga."

He smiled as he laced his fingers with mine. "So what have you written?"

"Well, I haven't written much of my own work, I have some good ideas, though. What I have been writing – And this is also something not even InuYasha knows. – I have however written a lot of fan-fiction. And a lot of them have received really good reviews."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Fan-fiction?"

"Fan-fictions are stories written by a fan about, well, for example, _Harry Potter_. Um...take one of my stories, for example, I wrote a _Harry Potter_ fan-fiction where Hermione went back in time by accident and she fell in love with a young Severus Snape," I explained.

He nodded in understanding, then we were quiet for a while again. The only sounds that could be heard were the roll of the waves, the crackling of the fire, and here and there the chirping of crickets.

"So...What about you? What do you want to be? I don't think you've ever told me," I asked him.

He looked out across the ocean, toward the horizon where the last rays of sunshine could be seen. "I want to be a police officer, maybe even a part of the vice squad. I want to make this world we live in a safer place. It's all I've ever wanted to be. All I've ever dreamed about doing with my life."

"That's a really great dream, Koga."

He smiled at me, laid back down, and pulled me down with him. That night we talked until we fell asleep on the beach and awoke to the beauty of the sunrise.

Before I knew it a month had gone by. The best, most romantic month of my life. A month full of romantic walks on the beach, going on adventures, relaxing in the hammock together, playing in the sun, and going out on dates. Over that first month, Koga and I became closer, even sleeping together in the same room, without having sex, though. That month was one of the happiest of my life.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

a/n: Thanks for reading and if you like or didn't like please leave a comment/review. What do you think will happen next? Tell me how I can improve my story. Or any thoughts you have on this story, I would love to hear them. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review.

Jenna Nyne


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

Chapter 6

One morning, two months after Koga and I started dating, I woke up well after everyone else. I slept in because Koga and I had stayed up well into the early hours of the morning watching _Trigun_ together. After I got dressed I went downstairs, grabbed a pop tart and a cup of coffee, then walked outside. I looked around but didn't see or hear the others.

"What are you doing?" I heard InuYasha's voice say behind me.

I turned and saw him standing in the doorway wearing a red tank top and khaki cargo shorts, his feet bare.

"Are you looking for Koga?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not really. Just wondering where everyone was at."

He came over to stand beside me and leaned against the porch rail. "Uh...Kikyo and Kagome went to a farmers market in town. Sesshomaru is showing Rin the tide pools. Koga went for a run in the woods. And I don't know where Miroku and Sango are."

I nodded as I chewed a bite of pop tart.

We were silent for long while before InuYasha spoke again.

"Hey, Rory?"

"Yeah," I said looking over at him.

"Why are you dating Koga?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess what I mean is I didn't think you liked him like that," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

I smiled. "Actually, I've always kind of had a crush on him. I just never said anything cause I didn't want to make things weird between us if he didn't like me back."

"Oh," InuYasha replied.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I...um...You're like a sister to me. And I just wanted to make sure you're happy," he said as he folded his arms over his chest.

I smiled and gave a little laugh as I hugged him. "Thanks for looking out for me InuYasha."

He hugged me back for a second before letting go. "No offense Rory, but you really smell like that wolf."

I laughed and let go of him.

"Speaking of the wolf, he's on his way back," InuYasha said, his dog ears twitching.

A few seconds later we saw a dust cloud coming down the beach. In the next instant Koga was standing beside me.

"Morning Rory," Koga said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning," I said smiling.

"Hey, go take a shower you mangy wolf. Your stench is overpowering the ocean air," InuYasha growled and jumped up into the nearest tree.

* * *

While Koga took a shower, I went to my room. At ten in the morning it was shaping up to be a very hot day, so I went into the bathroom to pull my hair up into a messy bun. All of the sudden I felt my stomach flip. I rushed to the toilet and threw up.

"Rory," Koga's voice said from the doorway. "are you alright?"

"Don't come in here. I don't want you to see me like this," I groaned as I tried to stand up.

Instantly he was by side and helped me up. After he helped me up, I walked over to the sink to brush my teeth. As I reached for my toothbrush I noticed my box of tampons on the counter and realization hit. I bit my bottom lip. nervous at the possibility of being pregnant.

"Um, Koga, I'll be back in a while. I'm going to take a walk."

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked concerned.

I shook my head as I slipped on my Chucks and grabbed my wallet. As I walked down the stairs I felt bad that I didn't let Koga come with me or even tell him my suspicions. _I should have told him._ I thought. _After all, if I am pregnant, it will affect his life as well._

I was barely away from the house when I felt someone following me. I turned around expecting to see Koga but instead found Sesshomaru standing just behind me.

"Hi Maru," I said trying to fake a cheerful smile.

"What's wrong Rory?" He asked seeing right through my cheerful facade.

All of the sudden the reality that I might be pregnant came crashing down on me and I started crying. In the next moment, I felt Sesshomaru's strong arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me against his muscular chest in a reassuring hug.

Without any explanation, he asked, "What can I do to help?"

"Can you take me to the store?" I asked into his shirt.

"Sure I can, except my cars keys are inside so I'll just run there with you on my back," he said as he helped my up on his back.

After only a few minutes of running Sesshomaru and I reached the store. He let me down and we walked into the store. I lead the way straight to the home pregnancy test aisle and picked one up.

At seeing this Sesshomaru asked, "You're pregnant?"

"I think so," I said nervously.

* * *

After we got back to the house, Sesshomaru sat my feet back on the ground and hugged me.

"Whatever the outcome, I will always be here for you, Rory."

"Thanks, Maru," I replied looking up at him. "Thanks for always looking out for me."

After another hug, I said good-bye to Sesshomaru and went up to my room. Seconds after I shut my door, it opened again and Koga walked in looking pissed off.

"What the hell were you doing with Sesshomaru? I thought you went on a walk," he growled.

"Koga, it's not what you think," I replied calmly as I turned around to face him.

"What...What's..." he stammered when he saw the pregnancy test in my hands. "Are you...Pregnant?"

I bit my bottom lip. "I don't know. I haven't taken the test yet."

He nodded.

"I'll be right back," I said as I closed the bathroom door.

When I came out of the bathroom, I found Koga sitting on the bed a little bit in shock. Just staring out the window at the ocean.

I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Koga?"

My touch seemed to snap him out of his shock. "What did the test say?"

"I don't know we have to wait a few minutes."

We waited for the test results in silence, listening to the sound of the waves lap against the shore.

After what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few minutes, Koga asked. "Is it done?"

"It should be. Come on, I left it on the sink," I said standing up.

Rory, wait a minute," Koga said grabbing my hand and gently pulling me back to sit on the bed. "I want you to know that if you are pregnant, I won't let you go through it alone. I'll be there for you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Koga."

Still holding hands we walked into the bathroom. Koga squeezed my hand reassuringly and we both looked down at the test.

"It's positive," I said barely above a whisper.

Koga wrapped his strong arms around me in a reassuring embrace and kissed my forehead. "Hey, it's going to be okay, Rory. Come on, we should go tell the others and then we should probably head home to tell our families."

I tensed up. "Oh my gosh. What is my mom going to say?" I said starting to panic.

"Hey, Rory, what did I just say? It's going to be okay," he said as he hugged me closer to his muscular chest.

I nodded and took a deep calming breath. "You're right. Okay, let's go tell the others."

End of Chapter 6

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading and if you like or didn't like please leave a comment/review. What do you think will happen next? Tell me how I can improve my story. Or any thoughts you have on this story, I would love to hear them. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Feh, this shouldn't be such a surprise to the demons here. When a woman is pregnant her natural scent changes. With our heightened senses, we can smell when a person's scent has changed and your natural scent has been a little off," InuYasha said after we told everyone.

"Then how come you didn't realize it before you were told today, Little brother," Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha glared at his brother and then sheepishly he said, "I just thought she was spending too much time with Koga and his scent was rubbing off on her."

"What will you do?" Kagome asked.

"We...uh...We're driving back home in a little while to tell our families," I responded.

Everyone nodded knowing this is what had to be done. Then we all set about doing things around the house. Since it was so close to lunch time, Kikyo and Kagome went to the kitchen to make a lunch for me and Koga to eat on the drive back. Sesshomaru took Rin outside to play. And Sango went upstairs and helped me pack my suitcase. When we were done packing, Koga carried our bags down the stairs and outside. We said goodbye and see-you-soon to everyone before Koga loaded our bags in the back of his jeep.

"Hey, Koga, I'll be right back," I said and walked over to where Sesshomaru was standing on the beach looking out at the waves.

We were silent for a few minutes then I said, "You knew before you took me to the store."

"Yes," he said not looking at me.

"How long have you known?" I asked looking up at him.

He sighed and said, " I knew a week after you and Koga woke up in the same bed after the party."

I stared at him open mouthed. "You've known for almost two months?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you. I thought you should find out from Koga or find out for yourself."

I was silent, not really sure what to say to him. On one hand, I was upset with him for not telling me and on the other, I couldn't fault him for not telling me because he did have a point.

"Rory!" Koga shouted from beside the Jeep. "We need to get going!"

"I'll be right there!" I shouted back. "I have to go," I said turning to look at Sesshomaru.

He nodded. "Are angry with me ?"

I shook my head and hugged him. "No, I'm not."

"I'll come see you soon," he said hugging me back.

"I'll hold you to that."

I was about to walk away when he stopped me. "Rory, I meant what I said. No matter what I will always be here for you."

"We both will," InuYasha said from behind me.

I smiled and hugged both of them. "Thanks, Sesshomaru, InuYasha," I said as tears came to my eyes and wiped them away before they fell down my cheeks. "I'll see you guys later."

I smiled and waved to everyone from the front seat of the jeep as we pulled out of the drive and continued to wave until I could no longer see any of them.

* * *

Two hours later, we pulled into the driveway of my house and Koga threw the jeep in park. I was about to get out of the jeep when Koga grabbed my hand.

"Rory, before we go inside, I need to tell you something about me, something no one outside of the wolf clan knows," he said seriously.

"What is it?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"Rory, I'm the leader of the wolf clan," he said and I gasped. "My parents died in a car crash the summer before our freshmen year of high school."

I blinked a few times then said quietly. "That's why you weren't around much that summer."

He nodded.

"And that's why your parents never showed up at school events like graduation."

He nodded again and looked down at our linked hands.

I placed my other hand on the side of Koga's face and he lifted his blue eyes to meet my hazel ones. "Thank you for telling me, Koga"

He smiled and turned his face into my palm and kissed my open hand. We got out of the jeep and walked up to the front door and went into my house.

"Mom," I called. "Are you home?"

"Rory, is that you?" my mom's voice came from the kitchen.

"Who else would be calling you 'Mom'. Unless you have another daughter I don't know about."

"Haha, very funny," my mom said coming out of the kitchen. I just wasn't expecting you to be back for another week or so."

"Well I wasn't planning on coming back for another few weeks but...Mom, could we all go sit down?"

My mom nodded. "You two go ahead and sit down in the living room. I'll be right there I just have to put the apple roses in the oven."

A few minutes later the three of us were sitting in the living room with glasses of sweet tea.

"Rory," Mom said looking at me. "are you alright?"

"Well, um, sort of," I replied, fidgeting.

Koga grabbed my hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

"Mom," I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

My mom looked from me to Koga a few times and said, "How did this happen?"

I told my mom the whole story. How we went to a party and had a few drinks. I left out the part about Naraku trying to rape me, I didn't want to worry her about something that had been prevented. I told her the next morning Koga and I found ourselves in the same bed without clothes. How after that we had started dating. I then skipped ahead to this morning when we found out.

"And that's the whole story," I finished.

My mom nodded. "And what about your parent's, Koga? Do they know yet?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked over at Koga.

He smiled sadly and said, "Actually, they died almost four years ago."

My mom blinked a few times, shocked that she didn't know something this important about one of my friends. "Well, do you two have a plan to deal with this?"

Before I could even form a response, Koga answered. "I think the best idea would be for Rory and me to become mates and move in together. I have a house already on my clans land."

My mom made an uncomfortable face at the mention of the word 'mate'. I could tell she didn't really like the term.

"Koga could we maybe combine the mating ceremony with a traditional human wedding?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure it would be fine if we incorporate aspects of each into the ceremony."

My mom gave a relieved smile at that. "And what about college?"

"We've been giving that a lot thought, and have come to the decision that I will go to college as planned until the baby comes and then I will switch to online classes," I explained.

"Well, it seems like you have everything figured out then," Mom said.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

a/n: Thanks for reading and if you like or didn't like please leave a comment/review. What would you like to see happen next? Tell me how I can improve my story. Or any thoughts you have on this story, I would love to hear them. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

Chapter 8

The ceremony was held a week later at the beach on the wolf clan's land, surrounded by family and friends. Even InuYasha and the others were there. We were joined in marriage under a drift wood wedding arch at the edge of the ocean, at sunset. My dress was a simple white summer dress, with spaghetti straps and the hem stopped just above my bare feet. My long brown hair was left to fall gracefully down my back. Koga wore a pair of khaki pants with a white button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, feet also bare. His hair in its normal high ponytail. Our wedding rings were white gold with turquoise inlaid in the band with a square cut diamond also inlaid in the band.

After the ceremony, there was a huge bonfire on the beach with members of the clan playing traditional music, while everyone danced around the fire.

A few hours later, Koga and I said goodbye to everyone and left the party on horseback together. Koga lifted me on the horse, then climbed up behind me and wrapped his arms around me to grab the reins.

"Can you find your way home in the dark, Koga," I asked after we were a little ways away from the beach.

He gave a soft chuckle and replied. "Of course I can, I was raised in this forest. I know it like the back of my hand."

Ten minutes later the horse stopped and Koga dismounted. "We're here," he said as he helped me down. "Rory, welcome home."

Koga took my hand in his and lead me up the small stone path toward the front door of the one story pale brick house. He opened the door, but before I could walk inside he picked me up and carried me bridal style across the threshold and kissed me before sitting me back on my feet. Then he flicked the lights on.

"Go ahead and look around while I go and put the horse away," he said and went back outside.

I turned away from the door, to see that the foyer opened up into a large room and on the right and the left of the foyer stood a door on each side. I walked over and opened the left door first to reveal a room with two computer desk and a large empty bookshelf. Then I looked in the door on the right of the foyer, this door lead into a small laundry room with a sink and a half bathroom. On the other side of the small laundry room, there was an arch way, I walked through it and entered the kitchen. The kitchen counters were done in black marble with an island counter in the middle and the cabinets were painted white. I then turned left into the connected dining room. The left side of the dining room opened up into the high-ceilinged living room with two skylights in the ceiling and a brick fireplace. The living room had a brown microfiber sectional with a coffee table in front of it and a large TV against the wall. The back wall of the connected dining room and living room was a large floor to ceiling window and in the dining room there were two rectangle floor to ceiling windows and a door leading out to a screened in porch. I walked out to the screen in porch and saw that door that lead out side of the porch lead to a deck with a pool. On the far left side of the screened in porch was a set of sliding glass doors, I walked over and slid the door open and walked into the master bedroom. In the master bedroom there was a wooden four poster bed that looked like the posts were trees, a walk-in closet, and a bathroom. There was also another door in the master bedroom lead out into a small hallway with one door on the left, one on the right, and one at the end. The one on the right and the end lead into smaller bedrooms. The one on the left leads to another bathroom. The end of the hall turned left and I was back in the living room.

After I had walked through the entire house, I walked outside onto the porch. I breathed in the cool night deeply, the sound of night animals and crickets all around me. _This is my new home_ , I thought as I looked up through the break in the trees saw a sky filled with stars.

"What are doing?" Koga asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I sighed. "Just enjoying the night," I said as I turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss.

* * *

The next morning I woke with Koga's arm over my waist. I gently removed myself from under his arm and went to the closet to get some clothes. Then I went out to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee in the new Keurig we got as a wedding present and walked outside to sit at the table on the deck to enjoy the morning sun. The early morning air was heavy with the smell of rain. The sound of bird songs was all around me. Seeing my new home for the first time in the light, I noticed that it was surrounded by many pine trees. Half an hour later Koga walked outside wearing a pair of gray cargo short and no shirt.

"Morning," he said as he kissed me on the cheek and sat down in the chair beside me.

"Morning, Koga," I said smiling at him.

He stretched and yawned. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

I shook my head.

"Well, let's go make breakfast and eat so we can get our day started," he said standing back up and walking back in the house.

I grabbed my coffee and followed him inside. "Why, what are we doing today?" I asked as I sat down on one of the bar stools along one side of the island counter.

"I'm taking a couple of the guys from the clan and were are moving the rest of you stuff in today," he said as started cooking. "You did finish boxing everything up, right?"

"Yeah, everything is ready to move."

After we were done with breakfast, Koga and I were cleaning up the kitchen when a knock came from the front door. Koga went to answer it and came back a few seconds later with two other wolf demons following him.

"Rory, this is Ginta and Hakkaku. They're my best friends in the clan," he said introducing me to the two wolves. "They're going to help me move your stuff."

I nodded and said hello to the two new comers.

"By the way," Koga said as he kissed my cheek and grabbed his jeep keys from the hook by the door. "Dog-boy and the others are on their way over to help you unpack the boxes that are already over here." Then he walked out the door.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and set about unpacking boxes. I was halfway through putting my many books away alphabetically by author when there was a knock at the door. Opening the front door I was met with a smiling Rin, with others walking up the steps behind her. Everyone hugged me and then we set about the house unpacking. When Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku got back with the rest of my boxes they helped unpack too. When we were all done we swam and had a cook out.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading and if you like or didn't like please leave a comment/review. What would you like to see happen next? Tell me how I can improve my story. Or any thoughts you have on this story, I would love to hear them. Thanks again for reading and please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: So this is the last chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

Chapter 9

That night after everyone had left, Koga and I made love for the first time since the party earlier this summer. After we finished, he held me close and I fell asleep in the arms of my wolf.

* * *

"So, what's going to happen to Rin now that you're back to school?" I asked Sesshomaru as I sat across from him and beside InuYasha.

We were at a diner having lunch. It was the first time in a long time that it was just the three of us.

InuYasha looked up from his cheeseburger as his brother, "You haven't told her yet?"

"We haven't seen each other in a few weeks. I wanted to tell her in person," Sesshomaru said, glancing at his brother before he looked at me and continued. "Rory, I'm going to adopt Rin and we are getting an apartment."

"Wow, that's awesome, Maru!" I said, smiling at him. "So, where is Rin now?"

"She's with Kagome shopping for school clothes and supplies right now," he replied.

"Speaking of Kagome, how's your relationship going?" I asked.

Sesshomaru smiled and said. "It's going really good."

InuYasha laughed. "Yeah, so good in fact, he's thinking about asking her to move in with him and Rin."

After lunch, I said good-bye to Sesshomaru and InuYasha and went to meet Koga at the park. When I arrived I couldn't see Koga anywhere, so I sat down under a tree and pulled a book out of my purse to read while I waited.

"Can I join you?" a deep voice asked after I had been sitting under the tree for a while.

I looked up from my book into the eyes of the man I hoped to never see again. Naraku!

"No you cannot," I said firmly as I closed my book and stood up. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh really?" Naraku asked as I started to walk away from him. "And who would that be? Whoever it is can't be nearly as good looking as me," he said as he started to follow me.

"It's none of your business you egotistical jerk. Just leave me alone!" I called over my shoulder. _Koga where are you._ I thought as I scanned the park.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw he was still following me, so I began to walk faster. Unfortunately, his legs being longer than mine, he caught up to me easily and grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Let go of me and leave me alone!"

"Lower your voice, you're making a scene. Why are you acting like this?" he said calmly.

"Why?!" I exclaimed. "You tried to rape me!"

Just then Naraku was shoved away from me and Koga was standing in front of me protectively.

"You bastard! Keep your hands off of her," Koga growled. "And if you ever come near here again, I guarantee you, you will regret it!" Koga put a protective arm around me. "Come on Rory, let's go home."

When we got to the jeep he stopped and looked me over. "He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked.

"No," I said shaking my head. "Just startled me is all. Honestly, I hope to never see him again."

Koga pulled me into his arms. "As long as I live, I will never let him anywhere near you again, I promise."

* * *

The next few months flew by and before we knew it we were celebrating Christmas. Koga gave me a silver locket with a moon on it and the words 'I love you to the moon and back' engraved on it. And inside the locket, he put a picture of himself on one side and a picture of me on the other.

After Christmas break, I started online courses for education and creative writing.

Then one night in the middle of March I went into labor. Hours later in the wee hours of the morning I gave birth to twin half-wolf demons Lucas and Lily.

Now a year later, Koga and I been married for almost two years and are celebrating the twins first birthdays. And Koga is almost done with his police academy training. Sesshomaru adopted Rin and treats her like his own daughter. On Valentine's day, he purposed to Kagome and they are getting married next year in the spring. Sango and Miroku are still together and engaged as well, they said they plan on finishing college before they get married though. And InuYasha and Kikyo got married last Christmas and are expecting their first child in October. Even though we are all busy with our own lives we always manage to find time to see each other and that's something that no matter how old we get or how busy our lives become, I can never see changing.

The End

* * *

a/n: So, this chapter might have been a little rushed, but I was running out of ideas. So I decided to tie up loose ends and just finish it. Anyway I will be starting a new fic soon. Thank you all for taking the time to read my fic. Please leave a review about what you thought of my story.


End file.
